


the thing about heroes

by DalekQueen7



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Vignette, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekQueen7/pseuds/DalekQueen7
Summary: When the hero falls, the people rise up.





	the thing about heroes

The thing about heroes is that each of them is a protector of many.

A misconception about heroes is that they are alone.

When the hero falls, the people rise up.

The enemy converges, but the crowd rushes forward. It parts around the hero like a river.

The young lovers hold their clasped hands high and shout. The child sitting on his father’s shoulders tries a new curse word. The office worker throws her shoes.

Each does what they can.

In the eye of the flood, the grocer and the maintenance man carry the hero back to safety. The enemy makes a move, but it can’t get past the wall that is the heart of New York.

In that moment, each person becomes… not a hero, exactly, but a part of something greater, something powerful.

Move aside, he’s _mine_ , says the enemy.

 _Ours_ , says the crowd.

And the enemy retreats. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's been floating around on my computer for a while. It was an experiment in brevity.


End file.
